


Hair

by TheDeceivingMaiden



Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Presents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceivingMaiden/pseuds/TheDeceivingMaiden
Summary: Sigmund Memory 60 Min Challenge, Day 15: Hair. Eva thought about what Neil said about how he liked long hair during Johnny's case. And the thought bothered her.





	Hair

_“Why did she cut her hair anyway? I like long hair.”_

Eva didn’t say anything back then, and she properly wouldn’t have a thing anyway since they were working, but what Neil said back then stuck to her. Sitting in her office, Eva was trying to figure out how to write her report on Johnny’s case as she absentmindedly played with the end of her hair.

It wasn’t like she always had long hair. It was just until college did Eva decided to stop cutting her hair since it was too much of a hassle to go to the hairdresser every three months or so to cut them off. It was weird to have something so long and flowing down the back of her head, but she soon grew used to it and just let it grow. The only thing she ever cut was her side fringe, but she mostly did it herself. It took some practice, but now she sniped her hair once they started poking her eyes out.

Which reminded her, she should try to get her fringe cut soon.

Still, Eva frowned at her hair as she continued to play with the ends of it. She didn’t understand why she was so hung up on what Neil said about liking long hair, and it annoyed her to no end. She gave a strand of her hair a slight tug in frustration before she her work, grumbling in the process.

There was a rapid knock to her office door. “Come in!” Eva kept her eyes on the screen of her monitor. She knew who it was.

“How’s work going?” Neil asked her as he casually stride into her office, taking a seat in front of her desk in the process.

Eva just glanced at him with a slight leer. “Horrible. _Especially_ when you’re not even doing your part of the report.”

He blew a raspberry. “Well it’s hard to write up a report when that case was extra chaotic,” he gave a whine as he leaned in. Eva decided to just ignore him. Whatever he wanted was not worth her attention right now. She had work to do if Neil wasn’t doing any of it, and she was still annoyed with what he said about long hair.

As she typed away though, she saw something move towards her within in her peripheral vision. Instinctively glancing at what it was, Eva blinked at the tiny box with a ribbon tied in a bow attached to it on top.

“Here,” Neil said quietly, watching Eva as she took it in her hand. “Thought I get you something since…um…that fight we had during Johnny’s case.”

Eva raised a brow at him, suspicious. “This isn’t some Jack in a box to jump scare me, is it?”

He gave an insulted gasp. “How rude of you. I’m trying to be nice and this is the thanks I get?” he placed a hand on his chest as he leaned back against his chair in defeat. “You wound me, Eva Rosalene.”

“Oh stop it, you.” Eva just rolled her eyes and decided to just open the box to get it this over and done with. What was inside was a pair of small hairclips, each one had a violet coloured rose attached to the end.

All Eva could do was stare at it as Neil began to talk. “Well, I noticed your fringe was starting to get too long. So I thought this…might help?” she didn’t answer him as she picked it up, wanting to examine the thing. “It was really cheap though. Just two bucks at a Dollar Store!” he gave a laugh, but still no response. “And um…you know? I thought it would look nice on you…with that long hair of yours.”

She blinked at that. “What was that?” Eva looked up at him at last.

“Huh? Um…er…” She watched how Neil just squirmed in his seat, not daring to look at her as his face started to paint in a bit of red. “I…I mean. _I just thought this stupid looking toy hair clip would look nice on you! Bye!_ ”

And before Eva could react, Neil quickly got up and left her office, almost tripping over the chair in the process. Eva just stared after him, still shocked by what he said before looking down at the hairclips.

They did look childish, but it was the thought that count, she guessed. Looking up at the door, Eva got up and closed it (since Neil forgot to do so in his haste to escape). Smiling to herself a bit, she put those hairclips on, and was actually fond of them as it kept her fringe out of her eyes.

And it did look good on her. Eva just wished Neil had stayed long enough to see how it looked on her.

Maybe next time.

Because right now, she needed to finish her report.


End file.
